


Wolfie’s Cookie Run Writings (Lemons included, +18 only!)

by WolfieCRWritings



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Camping, Consensual Blood Drinking, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, I don't know how to properly tag gsuobguoe, I'm new to Ao3 leave me be--, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Control, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, character x reader, jealous/possessive sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieCRWritings/pseuds/WolfieCRWritings
Summary: *My drabbles, x Readers, and other stuff of Cookie Run!*THIS INCLUDES LEMONS/NSFW/+18 CONTENT, so do not read if you are under 18 years old!!*There will be plenty of ships, including M/M, F/F, F/M, as well as trans characters. If you aren’t okay with this, don’t read.*Some chapters may have strange subjects/kinks, like heat cycles, pregnancy (including mpreg!), breeding, and vice versa. There may also be chapters that have violence or some triggering themes. Read at your own risk.*OCs will be present! This includes ship children I made for certain ships. If you don’t like OC x Canon, don’t read.*I may take requests on occasion, but keep in mind I will NEVER do noncon, child porn, or incest. I also will not write other peoples’ OCs (Except close friends’ OCs.).*Check out my twitter for art! @SinWolfie (NSFW), and @Wolfieskies25 (SFW).





	1. (A/N) Introduction

Welcome to my Cookie Run writings book! Keep in mind this is for +18 users ONLY! Enjoy!


	2. (A/N) Request open!

I’m gonna start this book off with requests! Send some requests below on what you would like to see!  
Remember, I will NOT do incest, noncon, CP, or include non-friends’ OCs. I am fine with most RQs otherwise.  
* I am okay with more pairings  
* You can request one character if you so please  
* I will do either SFW or NSFW, so please specify if you want a sexual scene in your request or not  
* I will write characters as trans if asked. Otherwise, I write them to the gender they are canonically assigned (Or canonically non-binary with my headcanon body type (Or the requester’s HC body type) for them)  
* I would rather stick with writing cookies that are only in Ovenbreak, as I didn’t know about CR until after- and thus, know nothing about- LINE.  
* I am fine with most kinks, but will refuse a request if it makes me uncomfortable.  
* Try to avoid requesting intense triggering content, such a su/i/cide. That is a HUGE trigger for me and others, and I don’t wanna give myself a panic attack by being requested to write such a thing.

Let’s do dis!


	3. Thirsty for Something Sweet ~ Vampire x Female Reader (Suggestive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Cookie comes home after yet another few hours late at night at Sparkling Cookie's bar, drunken and flirty as always. But.. he's still a tad thirsty. Thirsty for a sweet drink only his partner- you- can provide.  
\--  
Warnings  
* This work contains (consensual) blood drinking, with some aftercare.  
\--  
Insert Words  
[Y/N = Your name] [H/T = Hair texture] [H/C = Hair color] [D/F = Drink and/or flavor]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be intended to fluster a friend of mine who has it bad for Vampire as of late. >:3 Enjoy!~  
Also, I don't proof read, so please excuse typos ^^;

"Ugh.. where is he?"

You tapped your foot on the carpet, looking at the front door from across the living room when not looking at the wall clock. 10:53 PM.. almost 11. Vampire usually stayed out very late, drinking as he usually does.. but he's taking longer than usual. Usually, he's home around 10:30. To say you weren't starting to worry would be a lie, but at the same time, he's Vampire. He tends to run late on other occasions.. maybe he's just having a few more drinks than usual.

With a trailed sigh, you leaned back on the couch, finally tiring of staring at the clock and door for what seemed like an hour. He'll be back sooner or later.. and he better have a good excuse for being gone so long and worrying the hell out of you. Then, you sat up at hearing the lock click. About time..

The door opened to reveal a visibly drunk Vampire Cookie. He walked in, slightly wobbly, closing the door behind him. "Hey, (Y/N).. I'm home..~" He purred in his usual smooth, flirty tone after having one too many drinks. "Hello, Vampy. Mind explaining why you're late? You had me worried." You gestured to the clock, prompting the other to look at it. 10:55. He looked back at you again, lifting a hand to wave it off dismissively.

"I guess I lost track of time. Sorry for worrying you, doll." He finally found his way to the couch, practically collapsing on it with a grunt. Immediately after he turned your way to nuzzle against your neck, moving one hand to pet your head, running his fingers through your (H/T), (H/C) hair. You giggled at the ticklish sensation of his slightly ragged breath hitting your neck, only to jump at the feeling of something wet and warm drag across it. "H-hey!" You exclaimed impulsively, slightly backing up. "Did you just lick me?" Your surprised tone and expression faded to one of flustered questioning. You didn't expect that, really caught you off guard. Vampire just chuckled, and pulled you close again.

You shuddered as his tongue, once again, traced your neck and under your chin, the hand that previously pet your hair moving to caress your cheek. With a small grunt, you shifted your arm to push him again. "Vamp," You huffed out, "You're so drunk.." You had a small smile of amusement. Or.. maybe it was excitement. What he did next only embarrassed you more, a gasp escaping you as his free hand suddenly grasped your chest, squeezing lightly. When you let out a small groan, he finally decided to speak. "It's just.. I'm still quite.. thirsty." His voice sent a shudder down your spine. "And not just anything. I want something.. sweet." He positioned his mouth closer to your ear, voice dropping to a seductive whisper. "Like you.."

Another small groan of pleasure. How did this go from you being not amused with your boyfriend's tardiness, to him feeling you up and being.. so seductive? He's gotta be drunk.. or something.. "W-what do you mean?" You asked softly, a small laugh escaping you. "You never got this frisky after getting drunk before.." A small grumble was heard from Vampire, as he nuzzled his face against your neck, and only when he opened his mouth to let his fangs gently scrape your skin, did you jolt- finally realizing what he intended with surprise. ".. May I?" His question sent another shudder down your spine. You were a bit hesitant to respond, excitement and nervousness mixing together in your mind. Getting bitten by Vamp was one of the last things you expected him to want to do with you.

"... Go ahead." You finally whispered, lifting the hand closest to him to pet his cheek. While you were nervous, you couldn't help but notice the excitement bubbling in your gut. A purr, and soft growl escaped Vampire as he once again gave small licks to your neck, coaxing more shivers and groans. Finally, you let out a small shout, his fangs piercing your neck. The pain was sharp, and you couldn't help but choke back a sob. For a moment, all you felt was that pain, but shortly after, it started to dull. Just a faint pulse of uncomfortable weight on your neck. Another shiver broke from you as you could feel and hear Vampire start to drink your blood, taking his time and savoring each sip. It almost felt.. good. Still strange, still slightly painful.. but good.

This went on for a few more seconds, until finally, he pulled off of you with a small sigh for air, and you weakly grumbled at the feeling of his fangs leaving your skin. He began dragging his tongue over the two puncture marks, lapping up the blood that dribbled loose. "Such a sweet, delicious taste..~" He purred, "You handled that very well, love.." You barely let out a whimper. Your neck was so tender and sensitive after that. Kinda painful.. you lifted your hand to grab his shoulder, letting out a shuddering sigh. He noticed this, moving back to meet your gaze. "You in pain, (Y/N)?"

You nodded twice. "A-a little.. it's not as bad now as it was when you first bit me, but..-" He leaned in, cutting off your words as his lips met yours. You let out a small muffled noise of surprise, but couldn't help but melt into the kiss and his embrace. You could taste a bit of your blood in his mouth, but it didn't bother you much. When he pulled away, he gave a soft smile and purred again. "Don't worry, I'll grab you some gauze to put on it. Want anything else? A drink, maybe? Pain medicine?" Your smile widened, and you giggled. Such a sweetheart, making sure you're comfortable after the rather painful experience. "Y-yeah. Some (D/F) should be fine."

He nodded in acknowledgement, placing a kiss on your nose before sitting up to walk to the bathroom to get the gauze he mentioned, and after that, he'll get the drink you wanted. You slowly moved your hand to you neck, barely ghosting your fingers over the bite mark that was slowly starting to clot. Blush came to your cheeks as you mentally noted that this bite is gonna scar. For a moment, you wondered if the real reason for the bite was to.. mark you as his. After all, he did seem to be getting quite possessive of you, especially when other cookies had been getting a tad too close for his liking. Well.. at least now, they all know who you belong to.


	4. When the Cafe Closes ~ Sparkling x Herb (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparkling Cookie and Herb Cookie are boyfriends, and run a cafe together. This day in particular was quite rocky, and after closing time, Sparkling decides on an.. interesting way to blow off that steam. Why not use that cute, little boyfriend of his to fuck his frustrations out on?  
—  
Warnings:  
* This work contains semi-public sex (And fear of being caught in the act), attempted control of volume, release denial and dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on curious cat.  
Sparkling is a tol (6ft 4), flirty, teasing bastard, and Herb is a smol (5ft 2), shy, innocent bean. uwu

Finally, it was time to close up the Cafe. Sparkling flipped the open/closed sign to “closed”, letting out a long sigh of relief , while Herb worked on cleaning up the tables. “Finally..” Sparkling groaned out, sitting down on a chair. “I haven’t looked forward to closing that much in a while..” Herb chuckled, moving from his previous occupation to join his boyfriend on a nearby chair. “Well, you lived, right?” Sparkling laughed. Herb’s comment was an obvious tease. “Yeah yeah. Just.. phew, today was hell to say the very least..” He put a hand to his forehead, rubbing it. "Still got a headache."

"How about I make you some tea quick before we go?" Herb's voice came immediately after Sparkling mentioned his headache, sitting up as he gave a soft smile. Sparkling simply nodded in response, smiling back thankfully. Herb then turned to get a cup from the cupboard, and began choosing out teas and herbs. He looked up at a higher cupboard, and gave a frown. "Darn.. this bottle of Chamomile is empty, and the second bottle is on the highest shelf.. of course." Didn't he tell Sparkling, who knows that he is much taller than Herb, to NOT put the spare tea leaves that high up? With a sigh of exasperation, he set what he was holding down on the counter, and tried to reach up with a long, effort groan.

Sparkling gave an amused chuckle as he watched his boyfriend struggling to reach the tea leaves. "Need help, babe?" He asked, slightly raising his voice so that Herb could hear him from across the room. The said cookie sighed out as he stopped reaching, turning to look back at the one who spoke. "I- I almost got it. Don't worry." He turned back around again, continuing to reach. Again, he let out groans of effort. He didn't notice or hear the creak of the chair, or the footsteps coming up behind him. "Come here, you little- EEK?!"

The taller had come up behind him, scooping him up by the waist. "So much for being able to get it, huh?" He purred teasingly, making Herb roll his eyes. He finally reached to grab the tea leaves that were now in reach, only to let out a noise of confusion as Sparkling suddenly lowered him slightly, and shut the cupboard door. "Though.. I think I want something other than tea, now." He leaned slightly to kiss Herb's cheek, causing the recipient to give a small laugh. "Oh, really?" He asked, turning slightly to meet Sparkling's gaze. "And what's that?" Sparkling set Herb down on the counter, and pulled him close. Herb squeaked as he felt Sparkling press his crotch to Herb's in doing so, and blush filled his face.

"You."

That one word that left Sparkling's mouth made Herb shudder, and he gulped down the hard lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. "U-uh, can't you wait until we g-get home?" He stuttered out, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. Sparkling gave a small chuckle. Cute. "Nah.. I don't care. Nor do I wanna wait.. I've been so damn stressed all day, and taking you always makes me feel better..~" His voice was dropped to a near-whisper, and he leaned in to start attacking Herb's neck with kisses and licks, coaxing a surprised gasp and whimper out of the recipient. "B-but--!" Herb could barely form words without moaning again. His neck was so sensitive. "B-but someone.. someone could--" "Pass by and see?" Sparkling asked with a smirk, cutting his anxious boyfriend off. Herb immediately spoke again, giving a serious look, which faltered with embarrassment halfway. "Yes! Exactly! I- I don't want someone to s-see us.. h-having sex.."

Another sly chuckle from Sparkling, and he stepped back, walking over to the large windows on the front of the cafe. Herb cocked a brow in confusion, only for his blush to worsen when he saw Sparkling closing the blinds. That slick son of a.. "How about that?" He cooed, smirking as he closed the second window's blinds. "No one can see inside now.~" Herb stammered as he tried to think of a way to make his boyfriend reconsider this.. lewd, not to mention risky decision. "W-w-well someone could s-still HEAR us!!" He blurted out, slightly shrinking in on himself as Sparkling walked back up to him. The taller leaned in again, giving a seductive smile. "Guess you'll need to be quiet then, hm?~"

Another stammer. God dammit, Sparkling.. "F-fine.." He barely whispered, "But you're sleeping on the c-couch tonight for this..!" Herb's statement came with a halfhearted glare. "Aww, come on Herby, you're no fair." Sparkling laughed with a sarcastic 'Aw, that hurt my feelings' frown and hand on his heart. A small sigh came from the smaller as he turned away shyly. ".. Just.. let's just get this over with, it's e-embarrassing enough as is.." That's all Sparkling needed, and immediately, he continued kissing, licking and nibbling Herb's neck, indulging in the adorable, barely suppressed moans he gave. Sparkling's hands gently tugged Herb's sides, pulling him closer. Another small groan escaped Herb as he felt his forming erection press into Sparkling's own, and he put a hand over his mouth. No, he can't get noisy.. he may be noisy when in bed at home, but this is different. They're in their Cafe! People walk by practically 24/7 right outside, someone could hear! Someone could--

"Don't hide your cute little moans from me, babe." A sudden grip pried Herb's hand from his mouth, "Let me know just how much you enjoy this..~" Dammit, dammit, dammit.. Herb felt so unbearably embarrassed by all of this. He was so anxious that someone would hear them. They'd never hear the end of people talking about them. "B-but--" Herb breathed out, trailing off into a series of pants and whines and Sparkling started grinding against him. "You're so damn cute.." He grunted, nuzzling his face into Herb's neck, gently nipping it once more before standing upright and backing up slightly.

"Your pants.. take em off." Sparkling grunted in a low, commanding tone.

Herb gulped, moving to lean and start doing what he was told. He unbuttoned his overalls and removed them, pushing down his pants after. Before he could remove his boxers, Sparkling gripped his hands again and slightly pushed Herb back. This earned a surprised gasp from him, and he instinctively gripped the corners of the counter when his hands were released. The back of his head was resting against the wall now, and Sparkling then began taking off his own pants, and boxers. Herb gulped again as he eyed his erection. "G-geez, Spark, y-you really are horny, aren't you?" He mumbled, somewhat amused. "Damn right I am, it's your fault for being so tempting.."

Sparkling's voice was laced with need, and he seemed to growl as he spoke. He moved one hand to Herb's boxers, gently petting the bulge, and Herb jolted, a long groan escaping. While he did this, Sparkling spat in his free hand, and began to stroke himself, lubing up before he finally removed the latter's boxers. Sparkling positioned himself, and leaned down to position his mouth next to Herb's ear. "Wonder how "quiet" you'll manage to be.~" He cooed, and before Herb could say or think anything else, he pushed in.

Herb screamed, but threw his hands onto his mouth before it could break out, just barely muffling it. His legs quivered, and he whimpered loudly, moving his hands to wrap them around Sparkling's neck, and instead, biting his lip to silence himself. Sparkling let out a pleased sigh, kissing Herb's forehead and cheek. "You okay?" He asked quietly, and Herb opened one of his tightly shut eyes, nodding once. "I'm- I'm fine.." He barely whispered, "I-it just f-felt so good.. h-hard to be.. q-quiet..." His voice trembled with pleasure, and Sparkling gave another seductive smile. "Well, you ought to be quiet.. you said it yourself, someone could hear.~" A tease. Herb shot him a glare. "That's what I told YOU, and y-- yhhAH! Ahhh..!" He couldn't finish before Sparkling began to slowly thrust, a small growl of hum reverberating from him as he did so.

"What was that, Herby?~ You gotta speak up.~" Sparkling's hands held his boyfriend's sides in place, Herb's legs wrapping around Sparkling's waist as he let out a desperate moan. He slapped a hand over it immediately after, realizing he didn't silence it in time. Fucking hell.. "S-Spa-ah.. ahh.." Every inch of Herb's being wanted to scream his boyfriend's name, to hold him close and let his voice fill the room. But.. he had to hold back. He couldn't let strangers right outside hear them.. any time he looked at the closed blinds, he could see shadows passing by. "S-Sparkling..~" His voice was just a faint whisper, almost a whimper. He shuddered when Sparkling thrusted just a little bit faster.. pulled him just a little bit closer.. his restraint was wearing away with each second, and it was only a matter of time before all he will be able to think about is Sparkling, and release.

"Look at you.. an absolute mess underneath me.." Sparkling growled, smirking as he admired the flushed, heavily panting male. He had his hand against his mouth to attempt to keep his noises quiet, staring up at Sparkling with half-lidded, lust filled eyes when they're not closed.. he couldn't help but get turned on even more. "Barely able to keep it together while I fuck you like this.. huh?~" He gave a quick thrust, hitting just the right spot, and made Herb jump and let out a cry of pleasure. The said cookie panted loudly, and nearly fell limp, hands gripping the counter tightly as his whole body shivered. "S-Sparkling..! A-aaahh..!~" He called out. His restraint had seen itself out, and he couldn't care about how loud he was anymore. It was too good. He felt too good. His whole body was aching with arousal and his nearing climax. His moans and pants flooded out of him like water from a broken dam, and Sparkling was visibly pleased. "You love it rough like this, don't you?~ And here I thought you didn't wanna do it here.. you just love the thrill, don't you?~ The fact that people are passing, yet you're moaning like a bitch in heat?~"

That was it. Herb couldn't take it anymore. It was so good.. too good.. "I- I'm gonna..!-- A-AAH..!" Herb tensed, gritting his teeth as he teetered on the edge of pure bliss. But suddenly.. Sparkling froze in place, chuckling darkly. All the pleasure that flowed through Herb, vanished instantaneously. Herb shuddered and whined loudly, bucking his hips to try and garner more friction.. only to be pinned down further. He let out a pitiful cry of objection, "P-PLEASE, Sparkling..! G-god, p-please, please--!" The ache of his denied release hurt. He wanted to cum so badly.. no, he needed it. Another chuckle. "What's the matter, cutie? You want to cum?~" Herb threw his head back again, hips bucking again. "Y-yes, yes.. p-please, please.. please..!"

"Then beg for it."

Herb mentally screamed. Why is he teasing and tormenting him like this? Does he WANT people to hear them?! ...You know what? Fuck it! He didn't care anymore; people probably heard already anyway! Might as well just give this tease what he wants and be allowed that sweet release that's just around the corner.

"P-PLEASE, SPARKLING..! P-please let me cum, please..! I- I need it, I need to cum, I need it..! Pleaseeeee..!"

Finally, Sparkling whispered, "Good boy.." and thrusted again. Herb moaned in relief, grabbing Sparkling's shoulders and lifting himself up to nuzzle his face into the taller's chest. Both breathed heavily, and while Herb cried out at the feeling of his release coming fast once again, he could hear it in Sparkling's labored breathing and out of rhythm thrusts that he must be getting close as well. "S-so c-cl-close..!~" Herb whined out, shuddering, teetering on the edge.. until finally, he exclaimed as Sparkling suddenly slammed into him one more time, and let out a loud groan as he reached his own release. Herb cried out Sparkling's name as he released after, shivering in pleasure as he slowly came down from cloud nine. When the two finally started to try and slow their breathing, Sparkling placed a kiss on Herb's forehead, in which made Herb give a small giggle. "You're so damn cute.." Sparkling sighed out.

Herb soon looked down between the two, raising a brow at the mess. ".. You're gonna clean up this counter.. and don't think you're not still sleeping on the couch." Sparkling simply groaned in defeat. "Oh well.. worth it anyway, you're cute when you're all nervous!" Sparkling began to laugh as Herb snapped at that, smacking his boyfriend's hand in scolding. "With GOOD REASON, smartass!! Now lets get cleaned up and out of here already before someone says something.. I don't feel like being more embarrassed than I already am!" Sparkling knew he was in trouble considering Herb NEVER cusses like this, but continued laughing regardless, stepping back so that Herb could awkwardly slide off of the counter, though he stood on wobbly, weak legs. Sparkling leaned down once more, kissing Herb's cheek. "I love you." Herb sighed, rolling his eyes, finally letting a small smile come to his face. "I love you too, but.. you're such an ass sometimes."

Both of them let out a laugh, and began cleaning up.


	5. All Mine ~ Vampire Cookie x Female Reader (Explicit, Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire is quite jealous after watching other guys/girls flirting with you. Even worse, you played along and flirted back, making his jealous peak. After you get back to your home, he’s finally got you right where he wants you.. and he’ll make sure everyone knows who you belong to.  
—  
This is a Drabble. Is was written real fast/for fun and is a short, “right to the point” sort of deal.  
—  
Warnings  
* This work contains rough, possessive sex, hair pulling, biting and marking, and a “master” dynamic.  
—  
Insert Words  
[Y/N = Your name]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little birdie told me @thesinningprin1 on twitter was horny for Vampire again, and so I delivered.~

You moaned loudly, gripping the bedsheet below you. You were pinned on your stomach, practically being forced into the bed as Vampire thrusted mercilessly into you, growling and grunting with each thrust when not biting and kissing your neck. Each bite was enough to leave a mark, and each kiss was rough, leaving hickeys.

“I hate it when others.. hngh.. try and flirt with you..” Vamp growled out, lifting a hand to grab your hair and rear your head back, making you yelp and whine. “Especially when YOU flirt back! You belong to ME, and me alone.. you understand that, (Y/N)?!” His grin was sickening, his fangs glistening in the faint light from the lit bedside lamp. You moaned out again, grip tightening. “Y-Yes..! Va-ampire..!” You gasped again, whining loudly when he pulled your hair again. “That’s “master” to you, kitten.. try again.”

“M-master..!” You cried out, shuddering as you felt your release approaching. Vampire purred, growling again as he thrusted faster. You screamed. The pleasure was too much. “Louder.” His tone was commanding, sharp. Though, you could hear a tremble in his words, signaling he must be getting close as well. You called out again. “Master!”

“I said LOUDER!” He growled, leaning down, and finally, biting into your shoulder as he increased his pace to a out of rhythm, feverish one. That sent you over the edge, and you screamed once more, body convulsing, “M-MASTER!!” Not long after your own release, Vampire let out a muffled grunt into your shoulder, and he slammed into you once more before releasing inside. He shivered slightly before somewhat falling limp, and releasing your shoulder from his mouth with a tired, weak huff of satisfaction.

When he finally pulled out and laid next to you, he gave you a small smirk. “That’s what happens if you flirt with people who you don’t belong to, kitten.” You gave a weak giggle, cocking a brow and giving a teasing smile. “In that case, maybe I’ll Do it more often.~” Your comment earned a scoff from Vampire, and he put a finger under your chin. “Oh really now? Guess you’re naughtier than I thought you were.~”


	6. A/N ~ Sick delay T.T

So as the A/N title suggests, I’ve gotten sick, likely with the flu. Because of this, requests and pretty much this whole book will be delayed until I feel better. Might be a couple weeks or even a month, but hopefully, we’ll be back in business sometime soon. See you all then!


	7. A/N - Hiatus over!

After recovering from being sick and taking some time to warm up after a burn out due to being sick, I'm gonna try and get back into the flow of writing now! Keep in mind I'm gonna save requests for later since I don't have much motivation to do them at the moment. Once I write some stuff that comes to mind, I'll try and work on them!


	8. STOP teasing me! ~ Milk x Yam (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk bites off more than he can chew when he decides to test Yam's patience during sex. Maybe next time he'll be more cautious when teasing his boyfriend, cause it's more than obvious that Yam won't tolerate it a second time.  
\--  
This is a Drabble. Is was written real fast/for fun and is a short, “right to the point” sort of deal.  
\--  
Warnings  
* This work contains extremely rough sex, teasing/orgasm denial, punishments, semi-public sex (They're in the woods, in a tent, and away from public eye, but is still outdoors, so.. semi-public I guess :P), and scratching.

Grunts and groans could be heard coming from one of the two tents at a small campsite in the forest. Inside said tent, Yam was laying down, and Milk was sitting on him, panting as he rode the other. "Y-Yam.." He whimpered, slightly speeding up. Yam simply growled in response, tightening the hold he had on Milk's legs. They've been at it for a little while now, and he was slowly getting close. Milk picked up on Yam's increasing, heavy breathing, and a rather naughty idea came to his mind. Milk stopped moving, giving a small, weak laugh at the latter's reaction. A surprised grunt, and glare. "H-hey! Why'd you STOP?!" He snapped, "I was about to--!" "Aww, what, mad that I didn't let you cum, Yammy?~" He cut Yam's sentence off, and his voice was laced with teasing. Yam's exasperated expression changed to something angrier.

"You're TEASING me, aren't you?!" His tone was sharp and definitely pissed. He must not be one for teasing.. but Milk was curious to see just how far he could take it. Milk giggled, tilting his head and giving the best 'I dunno what you're talking about' look and tone he could muster. "What ever gave you that idea?" He asked with a grin, before he began moving once more with a small moan. Yam in turn flinched and huffed in relief, letting his head lay back on the floor once more. It didn't take long before he felt his release approaching again, and he groaned out a weak "F-fuck.. close..", followed by another angry exclamation as Milk stopped moving.. again. "DAMMIT, MILK!!" Milk laughed again at Yam's outburst. "Now I KNOW you're TEASING me!!" Yam tightened his hold on Milk's legs further, making the recipient flinch as he felt the latter's nails scratch him.

Noticing Milk flinch, Yam gave another soft growl as he got an idea of his own, a glint in his eye that Milk knew all to well, and it made him gulp. "You know what? Let's see how YOU like being teased and toyed with, you little SHIT." In a heartbeat, Yam pushed Milk off on him, and onto the floor, making him grunt. Before Milk could protest, he let out a yelp as Yam thrusted into him, huffing as he immediately set a rough, merciless pace. "Y-YAMMY--!" Milk cried out, tightly shutting his eyes before letting out a loud moan. He let out another gasp when he felt Yam grab him on his sides, and scratch him again. "What's that, Milk? Too MUCH?!" Yam asked, a sick grin on his face. "Maybe next time you won't try and TEST me.. consider this to be your PUNISHMENT for being so NAUGHTY!" The rough pace was nearly too much for Milk. His moans were practically forced out of him with each thrust, and he wasn't able to process anymore thoughts with how intense this all was.

Yam started to growl again, and he shut his eyes, leaning down slightly while speeding up as fast as he could. "G-gonna cum.." He huffed, grunting and groaning, while Milk whined and writhed underneath him. When Yam finally let out a loud groan as he thrust into Milk one last time, Milk cried out and stiffened, reaching his own peak from the intense experience. However, before Milk could try and slow his rapid breaths and come down from his high, he gasped as Yam pulled back and thrust into him yet again, and smirked down at him. "You REALLY think I'm DONE with you yet?!" Milk shivered, and gave a soft whine when the other leaned down further and glared at him. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a WEEK. I'll make sure you'll think twice before messin' with me again.."

Milk didn't know how to respond. He just gulped, and closed his eyes with a grunt as Yam began to thrust again. This is gonna be a long night..


End file.
